


Touching Mr. Reese(Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Touching Mr. Reese BY Draycevixen [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Finch究竟想要什么？<br/>LJ上的picfor1000挑战，指定一幅图，配一篇1000字的短文。我的图是一把钥匙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Mr. Reese(Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touching Mr. Reese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704183) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



 

**只想摸摸你** **系列**

 

 

Title:Touching Mr. Reese

Author:Draycevixen（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

 

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/series/59750>

 

 

授权：

 **BLANKET PERMISSION (under certain conditions):** I am happy to give permission for any of my stories to be translated or podficced as long as you link back to my original story and credit me. It would be particularly lovely if you wanted to post it to AO3.

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

全系列2篇，分别有独立的标题、警告和内容摘要

包含SM场景模拟，没有真实的SM活动

包含Finch给Reese口交，最终是Finch插入Reese

请看清标注提示，不喜误入

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

  

 

**===== Touching Mr. Reese** **只想摸摸你** **系列 =====**

 

 

**只想摸摸你**

 

 

Title：Touching Mr. Reese

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Pining，Community: picfor1000

 

**Summary** **：**

What does Mr. Finch want?

Written for the Picfor1000 challenge on Livejournal: a 1,000 word story from an assigned picture prompt. My prompt was a picture of keys.

 

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/704183>

 

 

**摘要：**

Mr. Finch究竟想要什么？

LJ上的picfor1000挑战，指定一幅图，配一篇1000字的短文。我的图是一把钥匙。

 

**警告：**

渴望

 

 

**===== Touching Mr. Reese** **只想摸摸你 =====**

 

 

六个月前经历过被一个号码的前男友用棒球棍打了膝盖之后，跪在地上对他来讲可就不像曾经那样是什么舒服的姿势了。但依旧，Reese能坚持到Finch完成这一切。

 

真难相信居然会有人觉得这种事能激起性趣。他略微晃了晃调整重心，因为崭新皮裤随着动作摩擦发出的声音咧咧嘴。不管怎样，他都不该让Finch决定穿什么。

 

小个子男人擦得锃光瓦亮的皮鞋踏入视线，就停在距离他2英尺的地方。Reese垂着头，希望自己已经表达出了臣服的姿态，但眼睛却忍不住向上看去，陶醉于Finch堪称华丽夺目的晚装；无论什么时候，只要他愿意，他绝对应该来决定穿什么。

 

Finch从口袋里掏出手铐。“伸手。”

 

Reese伏低身子，脑门几乎要碰上地板，举起背在后面的双臂，呼吸缓慢，就在Finch给他戴上手铐的时候努力压抑住想要暴起反击的本能。

 

小个子男人扶着他的脑袋帮他直起来，“现在，咱们该怎么奖励你？”

 

前特工向左侧微微偏头，目光示意堆满了东西的小桌，那上面全是从Charmaine夫人异域情趣店（Madame Charmaine’s Exotic Erotica store）买来的各种用品。他之前花了点儿时间等着Finch搞明白其中究竟有几种能用在实战场合：8个妥妥的，努力些的话还能再有3个。

 

想想Fusco必须得写正式报告的样子，Reese忍住窃笑。或许他老板建议用红酒来“放松”当真是个坏主意。

 

Finch的手指一件一件扫过那些东西，动作很慢，却携着明显的殷切，就好像他是大魔术师的助手似的。当他碰到马鞭时，Reese轻轻点了下头。

 

于是Finch将马鞭拿起来，在手里抻了几下。有力的，能干的，美好的双手，无数次给他包扎伤口时极尽温柔的双手。他爱Finch的……手。红酒绝对是个坏主意。

 

小个子男人把鞭子顺着Reese的胸口向上滑，蹭到他下巴，推着他仰头，前特工被惊了一跳。“集中精神，John。”

 

说得没错，是时候该他得到奖励了。Reese脸上挂出不加掩饰的渴望，咬住嘴唇，Finch见状瞪大了眼睛，随即稍稍抿嘴，这表情在Reese看来就是“接受挑战”。

 

Finch开始围着他慢慢绕圈，鞭子恣意滑过他赤裸的上身，戳戳这儿，敲敲那儿，如同给自己轻柔的语调加上标点一般。

 

“接下来的八个小时你是属于我的，只能取悦我。”小个子将皮鞭环过Reese的脖颈，慢慢接近他的动脉。“对么？”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

“如果我想要把这个插到你里面，”Finch拿起一支超大号假阳具，那是Reese先前从贴着“ _终结者（_ _The Annihilator_ _）_ ”标签的盒子里刨出来的，“然后让你给我做晚餐，光着身子，屁股里塞得满满的，你也不会有异议？”

 

这回轮到Reese瞪大眼睛了。“是的，先生。”

 

Finch把假阳具放回原处，来到Reese身后，拿着皮鞭松松套住前特工的喉管。

 

“要是我想给你戴上阴茎环，把你捆在餐桌上，操你的同时用这个勒你的脖子，”Finch稍稍收紧了皮鞭，却依旧没有造成真切的压迫，“你会恳求我这么做？”

 

“是的，先生。”Reese很庆幸能压住声音中的颤抖。

 

Finch丢掉皮鞭，双手慢慢从Reese的胸口滑向他的下身。为了能顺利动作，他只得拉近两人之间的距离，而Reese本能地向后，结果却是靠上了Finch的勃起。

 

小个子男人立马闪开，“我想我们的素材已经够了。”Finch走到一旁，从三脚架上取下摄像机。

 

“Finch。”

 

“我在一小时内就能剪辑好视频，贴到 _Sadie_ _的猛男（Sadie’s Masculine_ _）_ 网站上。”

 

“Finch——”

 

“你应该穿好衣服。根据Holloway的口味，我肯定他过不了多久就会联系你。”

 

“ _Finch_ 。”

 

小个子猛地转身，瞪着他。“什么？”

 

“手铐？”

 

“哦当然，抱歉。”Finch连忙帮Reese解开双手，然后又走回摄像机旁边，把手铐扔在桌上。

 

Reese慢慢站起来，一边揉着手腕，一边考虑自己的下一步行动。如今对Finch的渴望已经在他胸口纠结成了隐隐的钝痛，自打几个月前他从另一次枪伤里醒过来，发现小个子握着他的手，陪在他身边的那一刻开始，就再也无法停止。

 

他曾经试过调情，但失败了；之后又花了几个小时分析自己对于Finch仅有的那点儿认知，想找个方法爬上小个子男人的床铺，最终决定，无论他们还有多少时间，自己的第一步就是要成为Finch生命中的常数。

 

很奇怪地，他从没想过会发生这种事。或者可能他只不过不想看到，因为毕竟痛苦和抑制是他的差事，而非他的享受。他曾经为了根本不关心的人做过很多自己痛恨的事情，所以他也能为了Finch这样做。只要时机恰当，没准儿Finch会……

 

Reese捡起手铐，“摄像机已经关掉了，但我们可以再把这个戴上。”前特工双手平伸，手腕并拢，“ _先生_ 。”

 

“不，非常感谢，Mr. Reese。”Finch盯着手铐，“我应该用别的方法来处理Holloway的案子，要是我知道你……”前特工并不太习惯看到老板因为选词不定而语塞，“……喜欢这个。”

 

“我不喜欢，但我能 _感觉_ 到你有多想要。”

 

Finch看上去倍受打击。

 

“……但不是跟我一起。”这就是了。“忘了刚才的话吧，Finch。”

 

Reese转身要走，Finch则抓住他的手腕。

 

“我想要的，”小个子男人凑近，抚上前特工的脸，“我想要的，”他拇指贴着Reese的手腕轻缓地画圈，“就是想摸摸 _你_ ，John。”

 


End file.
